No Hay Nada Mejor Que El Hogar
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Este es un mini Spoiler que invente despues de la saga de Edoras porfavor lean y si gustan dejan su comentario si no bueno simplemente no lo dejan.


Bueno he aquí con otro GrayxJuvia pero ahora es un mini spoiler que he inventando despues de la saga de Edoras

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE FICTICIA TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION SON LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA

No Hay Nada Mejor Que El Hogar

Luego de haber luchado con el ejército real y haber derrotado al rey de Edoras, los magos de Fairy Tail regresaban al Edo gremio de Fairy luego de que Mitsgun o mejor dicho el príncipe de Edoras, Gerard les dijera que tardaría un poco en abrir el anima para que ellos regresaran.

Al llegar al Edo gremio de Fairy Tail, Gray no pudo evitar sentirse raro al ver que todas las personas ahí eran parecidas a sus amigos pero en una distinta forma, ahí pudo notar como lo cambiado que estaba Elfman y que Lisanna estaba viva, además de ver a una Lucy de cabello corto y de mala apariencia, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a una Juvia completamente diferente a la Juvia de la tierra y mas impresionante fue verse a su contra parte con muchísima ropa encima y persiguiendo a la Edo Juvia.

-Que te sucede Gray? estas algo pálido. Le preguntaba Lucy

-Es que yo y ella y el y…y. estaba tan sorprendido el mago de hielo que no pudo ni siquiera terminar su respuesta

-Que tiene de malo Gray-san solamente es que ellos se ven algo distinto nada mas. decía Wendy

-Algo distinto nada mas? Ya miraste a la Wendy de aquí? Es completamente diferente a ti además de que es mucho mas mayor. Dijo Gray.

Ahí en la barra del bar miraba la Edo Lucy la conversación de los de la tierra.

- Oye Gray de la tierra ¿donde esta tu ropa?. Pregunto la del traje negro

Gray se miro a si mismo y dijo: Demonios, había sido menos de un minuto y el mago de hielo estaba en bóxers delante de todos y todas.

-Así que esto es lo que escondes debajo de tanta ropa eh?. Dijo Edo Juvia que se unió a la conversación.

La voz de Edo Juvia era muy parecida a la voz de la Juvia de la tierra, sin embargo Gray notaba el tono de voz de Edo Juvia más áspero que la de su contraparte.

-espero algún dia ver a nuestro Gray hacer lo mismo. Decía Edo Juvia, sacando a Gray de sus pensamientos

entonces de repente sale Edo Gray diciendo:

-Juvia-chan te dije que hace mucho frio y además creo que deberías cubrirte más; y tu también deberías ponerte ropa(le dijo a Gray que estaba semi desnudo).

Gray agarrando su pantalón y camisa del piso, se vistió y pregunto: ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que esperar más para irnos?

-wao a eso yo lo llamo mucho apuro en irse, no crees Lucy?. Preguntaba Edo Juvia a Edo Lucy

-Tienes mucha razón Juvia. Dijo Edo Lucy y volteándose a mirar a los demás pregunto:¿ Es que acaso su Gray es tan impaciente y exhibicionista todo el tiempo?

-El es asi todo el tiempo. dijo Natsu

-¿Que? ¿De que están hablando? Yo nunca soy asi, además quien te incluyo en la conversación ¿flamita?. Dijo Gray.

-Pues yo mismo me metí y si es verdad tu siempre andas de exhibicionista. Respondió Natsu.

Y una vez mas en menos de un minuto Gray se había desabrochado la camisa que se había puesto hace unos momentos.

Luego de haberse dado cuenta de que otra vez se estaba desnudando se maldijo en su propia cabeza y juró prestar más atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Gray también noto como Edo Juvia lo miraba con una cara de gusto cada vez que el se quitaba una prenda de ropa, esa expresión le disgustaba ya que se sentía como si fuese un objeto o un pedazo de carne a los ojos de una depredadora.

Su Juvia la Juvia de la tierra podría haber estado observando todo el tiempo pero su expresión era diferente. Era suave y nunca fue tan contundente, al parecer ya la estaba extrañando.

Gray estaba deseando mas que nunca regresar a Fiore, regresar al gremio y mas importante regresar con SU Juvia.

Y al parecer sus deseos fueron concedidos ya que de repente entro al Edo Gremio de Fairy Tail, Mitsgun

- ya es mejor que se despidan, abrire el anima muy pronto. Dijo Mitsgun

Los magos de la tierra se despidieron de los del Edo Gremio.

-un momento donde esta Erza? Pregunto Lucy

-No te preocupes Lucy, Erza ya los esta esperando en el lugar en que se va a abrir el anima. Dijo Mitsgun

_Minutos antes de que Mitsgun habia entrado en el Edo gremio_.

Mitsgun se encontraba en los últimos preparativos para abrir el anima cuando escucho una voz

-debe ser difícil para ti en ser el príncipe de este reino y tener a ese demente padre. Decía Erza

-si es difícil, pero creo que lo es mas para ti. Conozco tu historia Erza lo de mi yo en la tierra y también lo que paso después de lo de oración 6. Le decía Mitsgun

-si lo sabes entonces sabras porque estoy aquí verdad?. Dijo Erza mirando hacia el cielo viendo el lugar en donde el anima se abriría

-bueno creo que si lo se, creo que es por lo de Gerard no?. Pregunto Mitsgun

-se que nunca mas lo vere se que nunca mas tendre la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amo, pero cuando te veo yo..yo… quisiera. Erza no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Mitsgun le había dado un beso.

-lo se Erza, ahora les dire a los otros que se vayan preparando para irse. Decía Mitsgun mientras caminaba alejándose de Erza y dirigiéndose al Edo Gremio de Fairy.

_Tiempo presente_

El anima se abrió y envio a los magos de Fairy Tail de regreso a la tierra.

Era casi surrealista, pisar el suelo de Magnolia de nuevo y ver que en frente de ellos se encontraban las puertas del Gremio.

-Ah, es bueno estar en casa. Sonrió ampliamente Natsu.

-Cierto Edoras era demasiado extraño. Dijo Gray

-No puedo esperar para contarle a todos acerca de sus versiones de Edoras. Dijo Lucy

-Jajaja Asegúrate de contarles del otro Gray. Esa fue una de las cosas más divertidas de ahí. Decía Natsu entre risas.

Gray fulmino con la mirada a Natsu y dijo:

-No te olvides Lucy de contarles acerca de bola de fuego, me recuerdo que cuando salió del auto se estaba disculpando a cada momento y parecía tan débil el tipo jajaja.

-Con que quieres pelea eh? Hielito?. Dijo Natsu enojado.

-Tu comenzaste flamita. Respondio Gray

-Natsu-san, Gray-san no se peleen, Gazille-san puedes pararlos. Dijo Wendy

-descuida Wendy siempre es asi. Dijo Erza

De repente una voz proveniente del Gremio se escucho.

- Gray-sama. Juvia había salido, miro a Gray, ruborizándose. Bienvenido a casa. Juvia se alegra de que este sano y salvo.

-Sí. Es bueno estar en casa. Dijo Gray

Juvia no pudo resistirse mas y se lanzo abrazando a Gray.

-lo extrañe mucho Gray-sama. Decía Juvia mientras que retenia a Gray en el abrazo.

-yo también te extrañe. Susurro Gray en el oído de la chica.

-Bueno, bueno es mejor que vayamos dentro, quiero tomar algo preparado por Mirajane. Dijo Natsu.

Juvia soltando a Gray algo sonrojada dijo: lo que dice Natsu-san es cierto mejor vayamos dentro.

ES BUENO ESTAR EN CASA OTRA VEZ, PENSO GRAY.

Fin

Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, ahora se preguntaran por que meti un poco de ErzaxMitsgun en el fic, eso es porque me pareció buena idea además de que Erza al parecer mas nunca vera a Gerard de nuevo.

P.D. no escriban Jeral como en la traducción escriban Gerard como debe ser, también en el caso de Luxus que lo tradujeron como Laxus, lo mismo con Gazille que lo tradujeron Gajeel. Bueno eso es nada mas una observación que hago.

Ok nos vemos en otro fic mas.


End file.
